Song battles
by zutara love shipper
Summary: Look inside i know you want to. I'm horrible at summaries. An au Zutara story where the two meet at a club and have quite the experience only to realize they go to the same school. Minor Sukka and minor taang. Rated T for safety and I obviously don't own atla.
1. Chapter 1

Katara's pov

I am putting on my earrings when I hear Toph yell from downstairs,

" Come on Katara I don't want to be late."

"Coming", I say as I quickly jog down the stairs to the impatient 16 year old. Since I didn't have enough time to finish up I feel like I look horrible so I ask,

"How do I look?"

"You look smoking Sugar queen now come on we have to go!" Toph says as she opens the door to leave. I look down at my outfit. I am wearing a blue baby doll top with a black tight fitted skirt, my blue pumps that makes me look taller and of course my mother's necklace my hair is down with a barrette on the left side. I decide it is good enough and get into the front seat of my blue convertible to go to The Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

Zuko's pov

I walk over to the table with Aang, Jet, Haru, and Sokka. They were talking about if we were going to win tonight.

"I don't know my baby sister is in it and her and her friends are pretty good," Sokka explained. How could he have such little faith in us? We have never gotten beaten before.

"I don't think a bunch of girls can break our record Sokka," I told him.

"Yeah Zuko's right we are just too good of a band plus no girls can resist us," Jet said then winked at me. I shook my head this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Katara's pov

Toph and I finally got to The Jasmine Dragon. The first floor was a tea shop but if you went up the stairs you would find a cool club. It was easy to get in with our fake ID's so once we got in weer meet up with Suki and Ty Lee.

"Hey girls are You Ready To get your sing on!" Ty Lee said in her usual cheery tone.

"Yeah, let's challenge those cute boys over there" , Suki said. I looked in the direction she was pointing to and nearly threw up.

"That's my brother and his band," I choke out. She didn't get to answer me because dj started to talk.

"Welcome to the song battles. Here are the rules of the game the audience will vote for who they want to see battle the most. Then those two bands will sing songs until one band either plays better, sings better, or gets more applause and the other band can't play a better song. Let the voting begin. " He says then gets off the stage to go to his spin table.

Half an hour later the votes are in and the crowd wants to see us play the freedom fighters which happens to be my brother's band. It is going to be a very long night.

* * *

**First chapter done! Tell me if you like it and if I should continue so please review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's pov

When heard our band name being called I looked to see our competition. It was just a group of girls, then I saw her. She was tall with her heels on and had mocha skin and her hair feel perfectly in beach waves onto her back that was showing a little bit because her shirt had an open V on the back. The way her outfit gripped her curves perfectly was breath taking. I couldn't stop looking at her until I was rudely interrupted.

"Beautiful isn't she, a good kisser too," Jet said add he swing an arm around my shoulder. How did he know how she kisses?

"What?"Is all I can manage.

"She's my ex girlfriend she dumped me after a little incident with Sarah but i'm going to try to win her back tonight so stay out of my way," He tried to say with a threatening voice.

"Make me," I say with an equal tone. He brushes the threat off and we go to the stage to sing. We are playing Dance Dance I'm back up sing and playing guitar, Jet is singing, Aang is on drums, Sokka is on the key board, and Haru is playing bass.

** Italic is Jet and bold is Zuko.**

_ She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic", or just stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up it's last call,_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Jet looked directly at Katara while singing this part.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress,_ **love**

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Jet then crouched down on stage to sing to Katara for the rest of the song. But Katara just rolled her eyes.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress _**(mattress, mattress)**

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Dance,_ dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

Dance,_ dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_** (way they'd love)**

_Dance this is the way they'd love _**(way they'd love)**

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance,_ **dance**

_Dance, _**dance**

_Dance,_ **dance**

_Dance,_ **dance**

* * *

Katara's pov

I now regret sitting in the front row. Did Hey really think a stupid song was going to win me back? Idiot. Well I was sure going to show him up with my song. But during the song I couldn't help but look at the guitar player. He swayed his long black shaggy hair to the music and even through his shirt you can still see that he is very muscular. I grabbed the mic, while Toph played drums until her rap, Ty Lee sing back up with Suki and played the keyboard, Suki also played the guitar.

**Katara is normal Toph is bold and anything in parentheses is Ty Lee and Suki. **

Oh, no.

**Yeah **

**Ya'll know who it is**

**Let's rage**

I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

'Cause I, I'm capable of anything

Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite

Make me your one and only

But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

Mark my words

This love will make you levitate

Like a bird

Like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby

It's a yes or no, no maybe

So just be sure before you give it all to me

All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')

There's no going back

**Uh**

**She's a beast**

**I call her Karma**

**She eats your heart out**

**Like Jeffery Dahmer**

**Be careful**

**Try not to lead her on**

**Shawty's heart was on steroids**

**Cause her love was so strong**

**You may fall in love**

**When you meet her**

**If you get the chance you better keep her**

**She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart**

**She'll turn as cold as a freeze**

**That fairy tale ending with a Knight in shining**

**Armor**

**She can be my sleeping Beauty**

**I'm gon' pour her in a coma**

**Woo**

**Damn I think I love her**

**Shawty so bad**

**I'm spring and I don't care**

**She rise me like a roller coaster**

**Turn the bathroom into a fair**

**Her love is line a drug**

**I was tryna hit and quit it**

**But Lil momma so dope**

**I messed around and got addicted**

_Katara crouched down like Jet did and song him the rest of the song._

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)

Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)

A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)

There's no going back

* * *

Zuko's pov

Katara was amazing right when she finished I knew what song I was going to sing. This time it was my turn because Jet was still in shock but he still is going to sing back up.

**Zuko is normal font and Jet is bold.**

**Zuko A**

**keep don't your thing**

**Let these boys keep slipping man**

**I'm not into gymnastics**

**But I'm into flipping things**

**I tell these women it's all about the team**

**Jordan and Pippen man**

**So do you wanna join the team?**

**Now tell me little miss thing**

_I look directly at Katara and sing this whole song to her and so does Hey when he is singing. _**  
**

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I asked her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

Rock n roll

One time

We'll make it up u we go

I know you feel it

'Cause I mean what I say

We can do whatever

Do whatever we want

When she walks past me I say hey

So tell me where you from

Where you wanna go

She walked pay me like I ain't say a word

Stood there like man

Girl I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She liked so fine

I just had to speak

I asked her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**

**She looks so good bit she bad bad**

**You can see that back from the front front**

**Booty like kriss kross jump jump**

**Meet me in the middle of the ocean**

**We can find ourselves lose our minds**

**Rewind (...) play**

**Find ourselves and lose our minds today**

**Zuko A armando acabando**

**Latinos y gringos**

**Gozando me entiendes**

**For those that thought war would stop**

** Definitely don't have a mind to think with**

**Brainless**

**Most of them broke but they famous**

**Some got his but they nameless**

**But mamita forget about that**

**When I see you**

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I could say was

* * *

Katara's pov

I was blushing the whole time because Zuko and I probably held our gaze for the whole song. Well I guess this just means I get to flirt with him while I sing.


	3. Chapter 3

Third** chapter is up! By the way the songs in the last chapter weren't mine. They were Dance Dance by fall out boy, dark Horse by Katy Perry, and Mmm yeah by Austin Mahone. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I want to know how I'm doing. Well here you go!**

* * *

Katara's pov

I walled onto the stage and we prepared for the next song as the Freedom Fighters sit down in front row.

**Katara is the whole song except for any time you see "na" that is Suki. **

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…

So baby whenever you're ready…

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)

And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.

Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side

Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it

Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na

**Katara looks at Zuko during this next part. **

This love will be the death of me

But I know I'll die happily

I'll know, I'll know, I'll know

Because you love me so… yeah!

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)

Na na na na [3x]

* * *

Zuko's pov

I have an idea that will help us win.

"Hey Jet, I think we should show these girls what we're made of", I said with a wink. Jet knew what I meant because two can play at this game. Did she really think that that song was sexy enough to intimidate me? Hilarious.

**Zuko songs the whole song. **

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your lips together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go

(Look) I'm betting you like people

And I'm betting you love freak mode

And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls

And stroke your little ego

I bet you I'm guilty your honor

That's just how we live in my genre

Who in the hell done paved the road wider?

There's only one flo, and one rida

I'm a damn shame

Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring

Tryna put it on ya

Bet your lips spin back around corner

Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your lips together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whistle baby, whistle baby

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

Whistle baby, whistle baby

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

It's like everywhere I go

My whistle ready to blow

Shawty don't leave a note

She can get any by the low

Told me she's not a pro

It's okay, it's under control

Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle

Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes

Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road

Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo

Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle

So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music

Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it

Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your lips together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby

Go girl you can twerk it

Let me see you whistle while you work it

I'mma lay it back, don't stop it

'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me

Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh

Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

And we start real slow

You just put your lips together

And you come real close

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whistle baby, whistle baby,

Whistle baby, whistle baby

* * *

Katara's pov

I can't believe that jerk. He really just sung that while looking straight at her and had the nerve to smirk at the end of it. Okay i'm so ending this right now.

**Katara is the normal font Toph is the bold and Suki is anything in the parentheses. ****  
**

(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)

Then put your hands up (put your hands up)

(oh oh ooh oh)

(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)

Then put your hands up (put your hands up)

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

Sean Don!

Okay, this, this, this one

For my number one girl

Who got the top spot title

Spent an hour in the bathroom

Walked out looking like a model,

God! Doing what you do,

Got me right there with Apollo,

On the moon (moon)

Who needs genies in a bottle girl

If they already got you

(Got you, I got you)

Boy you make me feel so lucky

Finally the stars align

Never has it been so easy

To be in love and to give you

This heart of mine

You know what I need (aye)

I know what you like, (aye)

Put it all together baby

We could be alright (hey)

How can this be wrong

When it feels so right?

Yeah, I really love you

I really love you (oh)

And I'll never let you go...

You should know

I'm never gonna change

I'm always gonna stay

When you call for me

I'm right there (right there)

Right there (right there)

'Cause you listen and you care

You're so different

No one compares

And if you never change

I'm gonna stay right there

I'll always be right there

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

I get butterflies, just thinking

About you boy you're on my mind

Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming

Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time

You know what I need (aye)

I know what you like, (aye)

Put it all together baby

We could be alright (hey)

How can this be wrong

When it feels so right?

Yeah I really need you

I really love you (oh)

And I'll never let you go...

You should know

I'm never gonna change

I'm always gonna stay

When you call for me

I'm right there (right there)

Right there (right there)

'Cause you listen and you care

It's so different

No one compares

And if you never change

I'm gonna stay right there

I'll always be right there

(What, okay, what)

Now if it all fell through

Would you catch me before the pavement (what)

If my Benz turned back to public transportation

Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting (what)

And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary

A player too

You know I have some girls missionary (oh)

My black book of numbers thicker than the dictionary

And Bible I got it recycled

I love and I like you

Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-through

That's why I got you

And I'll never let you go... (I got you)

You should know

I'm never gonna change (I'm never gonna change)

I'm always gonna stay (I'm always gonna stay)

When you call for me

I'm right there (I'm right there)

Right there

'Cause you listen and you care

You're so different

No one compares

And if you never change

I'm gonna stay right there

I'll always be right there

(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)

You got it, I'll always be right there

(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)

I'll always be right there

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

You got it, you got it babe

Got it babe.

* * *

Zuko's pov

"Guys I think we should do talk dirty," I say once the song was over.

"What? No way! Zuko you are not singing that to my sister!" Sokka protest.

"I won't be singing to just her!" I lie.

"I saw you guys you have been singing to each other. " Sokka says.

"Come on Sokka it's just a song,plus they won't be able to top it," Aang says

"Fine," Sokka gives up.

**Zuko is normal font and Jet is bold**

I'm that flight that you get on, international

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need,

New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stamps on my passport,

You make it hard to leave

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Get jazzy on it

You know the words to my songs

No habla inglés

Our conversations ain't long

But you know what is

I know what the girl them want,

London to Taiwan

I got lipstick stamps on my passport

I think I need a new one

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Uno, met your friend in Rio

Dos, she was all on me-o

Tres, we can ménage à three though

Quatro, ooh

** Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
**

**Sold out arenas, you can suck my **

**Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck**

**Chest to chest, tongue on neck**

**International oral **

**Every picture I take, I pose a threat**

**Bought a jet, what do you expect?**

**Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet**

**Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it**

**Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"**

**Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it**

**Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"**

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me (you you you)

Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)

Talk dirty to me (talk to me)

Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)

Get jazzy on it

* * *

Katara's pov

My mouth drops. What a perv? There is no way we can song anything to counter that. And the crowd knows too. I looked at Suki to see what we should do. All she did is shake her head which meant we had to back out. I can't believe we have to back down. They are so annoying. Gosh! I walk up onto stage. This is the part I hate the most.

"The freedom fighters won," I say into the mic. The crowd cheers. I then see Zuko there just smirking at his win. He is just so infuriating. As I walk of the stage Zuko comes up to me. What does he want!

"Hey", he says. Really was he three, I try to push past him but he pushed me back.

"Aw come on don't be a sore loser," Zuko says with a wide grin.

"I'm not a sore loser it's just I need to get my friend home!" I lie .

"Oh do you mean Toph who is in a drinking contest with Aang, or Suki who is making out with your brother, or Ty Lee who is flirting with Haru and Jet over there." He says. I look to see my friends doing exactly what he says. Yeah thanks girls your such a help.

"Fine what do you want because if you want a congratulations you can forget it. " I say frustrated.

"Woah woah I just wanted to know if you would like to dance with me." He says with a hopeful grin.

"Um let me think. . . No," I say wanting to laugh at his face. He looks like he never got rejected before.

"Oh come on please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Pretty please,"

"Just one dance?" I ask.

"Yes,"

"No," then I push pass him grab my keys get in my car and drive home.

* * *

Zuko's pov

I can't believe it I've never been rejected like that before. What's with that girl? I sit down at the table with Haru, Jet, and Ty Lee.

"Wow dude you just got rejected," Jet says between laughs.

"I don't know what's with her?" I admit.

"She is a tough girl a pick up line won't get her," Ty Lee says.

"All I know is that I will get her," I say. I don't know why but even though me and Katara have talked from time to time at her house when I had band practice there I felt like I didn't know her but seeing her tonight made me want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter is up. Sorry it took so long I've been pretty busy lately. Oh btw songs from last chapter where Come and Get it by Selena Gomez, Whistle by FloRida, Right there by Ariana Grande, and Talk Dirty by Jason you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

* * *

Katara's Pov

I wake up once my alarm clock rings. Ugh i hate Mondays. I take a nice warm shower then look for what to wear. I decide on a yin yang sweatshirt that hangs over one of my shoulders and shows the strap to my tank top and some denim shorts. After putting on some glossy lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, and my mothers necklace i jog downstairs and start to make this mornings breakfeast. When the pancakes are done i yell at Sokka to come down stairs. He practically eats all of the pancakes.

"Hey Sokka do you need a ride?" I ask when he's finished.

"No 'm riding with Zuko," he says and as if on cue the red ferrari with a black strip rolls up to our house. The passenger door open and Zuko sporting his usual leather jacket pulls his sunglasses slightly down to look out of them and says,

"Hey Katara." In a flirtatous way. I roll my eyes at the comment. That stupid jerk he doesnt deserve a car like that. But Sokka on the other hand completely ignored the comment and started talking about the car.

"Oh my god dude when did you get this, how come your just know letting my rode in this? Dude think of the chicks you can pick up with this!" Sokka exclaims. Zuko smirks at the last comment then looks at me and says,

"Want a ride?"

"In that? With you? Hell no!" I hiss out. He just shrugs as Sokka gets in. Then they drive off. Whay a jerk? Did he really think a cool car would impress me. Okay I do have to admit it was an awesome car but still. I grab my backpack and get in my blue convertible mustang and drive off to school making sure to go the opposite direction.

I pull up to school and find Suki and Toph.

"Hey girls," i say. I stand there for a minute or two . Until Suki responds,

"Oh hey Katara." I follow her gaze to see what they were looking at and once i find it 'm disgusted.

"Guys come on really? It. Is. Just. A. Car." I say annoyed. Suki gasp. Toph says,

"Oh yeah sure, just an absolutely amazing car that happens to carry one of the hottest guys in school." I brush past them and go to my locker. I still don't see whats the big deal. I'm putting in my combination when i feel something touch my shoulder and a husky voice says

"Hey Kat," i practically jump out of my skin and turn around to see Zuko smirking.

"Ugh don't scare me like that Zuko!" I yell. He chuckles and says,

"Whoa i didn't mean to scare you. But i was wondering why weren't you with Suki and Toph when the came over to talk to me about my car this morning, I asked about you but they said you were gone?"

"Uh i don't know maybe because i have a brain or it could also be that i have better things to do than stand around looking at a guy trying to be cool by showing off his stupid toys," I say. I push past him and walk down the hall to my next class. But i still here him say,

"Ah come on don't be like that." i ignore it and keep walking.

* * *

Zuko's pov

Man, she is hard to please. I decide to go find Haru and Jet before I go to class.

"Hey man, how'd it go with Katara?" Haru ask.

"I'll get her eventually," I confidently say.

"Just give it she will never go out with you especially after what happened with Jet."

"Hey! I didn't mean for her to catch me." Jet defends himself. He must of cheated on her. He can be a real jerk at times.

"Whatever, you might as well though while you still have some dignity Zuko," Haru continues.

"She's different though. " I say. I really just want to get her to like me. Why can't she just act the same way she did when she sung to me at the club on Saturday.

"I tried. Good luck," Haru says as he and Jet go to class.

* * *

Toph's pov

Suki and I head back inside after talking to Zuko. I decide is time we take matters into our own hands and make a plan.

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?" She says obviously confused. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only blind one around here.

"Katara and Zuko stupid!"

"Oh yeah, he totally likes her but she is just so stubborn." She agrees.

"I think I have a plan but first I have one question do you know where her keys are."

During first period we finalize are plan and I put it into action before lunch.

"Katara! Katara! Katara!" I yell until I find her.

"Yes Toph what is it?" she says sensing the urgency of my voice. She is easy to fool.

"I uh left uh my lunch uh money at uh home," I say while I catch my breath, "I also forgot to eat breakfast this morning so can I borrow 5 bucks."

"Oh yeah, sure just let me get my pur-," I interrupt her and say,

"Oh that's alright I got it," I immediately grabbed her purse and look for her keys. Once I get them I put them in my pocket when she isn't looking then get her wallet and take out 5 bucks.

"Thanks Katara!" I say and then leave to go find Suki before she can even respond.

* * *

Katara's pov

That was weird. I swear I'll never understand Toph. At the end of the day I go to the west wing where Toph and Suki wanted to meet me for some random reason. After about 5 minutes I text Toph.

**Katara: Hey where r u ?**

**Toph: sry cant b there. Also we hav ur car. U hav 2 get another ride. Gtg bye**

What! Why would they take my car? How did they get my keys? Wait! It's probably when Toph grabbed my purse. I go to the north wing where I parked my car. The slot is empty. It really is gone. I go back to the west wing to wait to see if they'll still pick me up.

I can't get a ride from Sokka because his car is in the shop plus he is supposed to be at band practice. I know Toph won't answer and Ty Lee is with Azula so what did she mean by get another ride. Then add if on cute he shows up.

"Hey kat why are you still here?" Zuko says as he makes his way to sit next to me on the curb.

"Because I don't have a ride," I say. Why does the universe hate me? Great, now I sound like Sokka. ,"why are you here don't you have band practice?"

"Yeah I do but I can be late plus I got caught up with some girls when I showed them my car." He says with a confident smirk. I grunt. Jerk. He hears me.

"Woah woah Katara I was just kidding I just had to talk to a teacher after school."

"Great. " Why won't he just leave me alone.

"You know I can give you a ride if you need one but I have to ask what happened to your car?"

"Ugh Toph took it," If I say yes to the ride that means 15 minutes with Zuko if I say no that means 3 hours of sitting here before Sokka can come. "Also a ride would be nice." He smiles then open the passenger seat butterfly doors.

"Get in your highness," He says then bows as I get into the car. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Oh and if you guys want to see what their cars look like here are the links.**

**Katara's car: **** search?q=blue+convertible&client=ms-android-sprint-us&source=android-browser&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=vBS8U_vtDtSmyATd74HoDA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ#facrc=_&imgrc=bXnraGUsl651kM%253A%3BsQ9PfTQWR3qMHM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F06%252F2011_chevrolet_corvette_convertible_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2011%252F06%252F27%252Fauto-manufacturers-offering-more-incentives-on-convertibles-this-summer%252F%3B467%3B234**

**Zuko's car: search?q=red+ferrari&client=ms-android-sprint-us&source=android-browser&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=-2W8U4TTOY2eyASNkIGAAQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=360&bih=567#facrc=_&imgrc=bolBAWlhFbxSVM%253A%3BNNa3LDsOa7LSRM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F12% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2013%252F12%252F21%252Fred-ferrari-laferrari-in-geneva-switzerland%252F%3B1600%3B1067**


	5. Chapter 5

Katara's pov

Okay that's enough. A girl can only take sitting in silence with a boy starting at her for so long, and is only been 3 minutes!

"Okay that's it!" I say fustrated.

"What?" He says confused.

"I can only take so much silence," I say as I turn on the radio and try to find a station.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light em_

_Up up up_

_Light em_

_Up up up_

_Light em_

_Up up up_

_We're on fire_

"You know your very different," Zuko says with a chuckle. I stop singing along.

"What does that mean?" I say.

"I mean from the songs you sang on Saturday I thought you would be more if an Ariana grande fan rather than Fall Out Boy. But considering they are just another pop indie band I get it,"

"One I do like her music I'm just more into bands like Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy, and Coldplay. Two Fall Out Boy is amazing!" I say. He's insufferable.

"Yeah sure they are,"

"Fine then what does the All Knowing Zuko like to listen to?"

"Um I like Simple Plan and Panic at the Disco." He says.

"Well you are just as different as me because I thought you were more of a Jason Derulo kind of guy,"

"That's fair. But I do have to ask, why didn't you sing songs like that on Saturday?"

"Because I was playing more of what the club crowd would like and I'm guessing that's the same reason for you too,"

"Your right," He says with a smile, "as always." I giggle. I guess I misjudged him he seems like a really cool guy. Kind of like when I first met him. We talk until we reach my house.

"There it is," I point to my house and he pulls in the drive way.

"I'll walk you to the door," He says as he gets out with me. I walk to the door and look for my key. Wait a second. My house key is with my car keys which means Toph still had them. How am I stopped to get in?

"That thieving little dirty bag," I mutter.

"What?" Zuko says confused.

"Toph she sole my house and car keys today and took my car to spirits knows where."

"Oh," He says. Really Oh is all he can say.

"So what now?" I ask.

"I have an idea. Get in the car."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I open the car door but don't get in.

"Nope no questions just get in," He says with a smirk then seeing me not move he says," or you can stay here and wait until Sokka is done with band practice or Toph decides to come back." That gets me to get in the car. Today just hates me.

"Aren't you supposed to be a band practice?" I ask. While we're riding.

"Yes actually but opportunities like this only come once in a life time. Plus is just practice."

Almost a half an hour later he parks at some beach. When I get out I realize where we are. We walk and sit down closer to the shore line.

"This is where I usually come to clear my head," He says ending the comfortable silence.

"My mom used to take me here all the time when I was a little kid. She used to wake me up in the middle of the night and drive here just so we could see the full moon." I say.

"Funny my mom used to wake me up and drag me here just to watch the sun rise.i really miss her. " He says looking down.

"What happened to her?" I ask. I hope that wasn't too straight forward.

"One night when i was 13 she came in my room and told me she loved me and the next morning she was gone. I asked my father but he didn't even seem to care." He says fighting back tears.

"That's so sad have you heard from her since," I say but the weird thing is I don't pity him I just understand what he's going through.

"Nope she just disappeared." He says. After another silence he talks.

"Where's your mom?" He says trying to lighten the mood but it fails.

"Dead."

"What happened?" He says surprised.

"One day when I was 5 Sokka and my dad were in the backyard fishing in the pond while mom and I were cooking dinner in the kitchen. Then some guy barged in with a gun and threatened to kill me if he didn't get what he wanted. My mom told him his business was with her and told me to go. The guy laughed and told me to go on. So I went out to find my dad. We all rushed inside. Since I was leading the way and running faster I got there first just as the bullet was shot and went through her head. Then Sokka and Dad came in and saw what happened. The guy immediately left and I just cried. It was really all my fault I should've ran quicker or just let him shoot me instead." I say as I now cry into Zuko's chest. He rubs my back and attempts to comfort me.

"No it isn't your fault at all. You did nothing wrong." He says. We sit there like that for a while. Just at peace being around each other. I pull apart and try to distract myself and say,

"Why don't we go swimming?" In a somewhat cheery voice. He looks confused.

"In our clothes?"

"Why not? They'll dry off eventually " I say then pull him up and start to drag him to the ocean.

"The things you get me into," He days right before I pull him in with splash around, play water games, and do swimming traces for a while. When we get tired we go get ice cream and sit on the beach again talking until we dry off.

* * *

Zuko's pov

After I drop her off I head home. When I get there I realize Azula is there also.

"What do you want Azula?" I say with a venomous tone. Once I'm inside.

"Now now Zuko Azula is your si-," Iroh starts.

"Aw come now dear zuzu why can't I just visit my brother and uncle out of the kindness in my heart." She ignores uncle and says with her usual evil grin.

"Because you don't have a heart," I reply irritated.

"Fine. Be like that! I just came by to deliver a message from dad," She says playing with her nails not caring.

"I don't want to hear what that asshole says no leave!" I say penning the door.

"Okay then but just so you know dad wants you back." She says not moving."I don't care just go." She walks out then gets in her car and drives up to the door then rolls down the window and says,

"That's really disappointing, dad isn't going to like that answer also the fact that your hanging out with that wench so much." She says then laughs. I am about to ask her how she knew that but she drives off. My life just got alot more complicated.

* * *

Katara's pov

After Zuko drove away I knock on my door. Sokka appears and hugs me tightly.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried Suki Toph and I were? What happened?" He asked.

"I was with Zuko."

"Why didn't you call?" He says frustrated.

"Well I thought Toph would tell you since she was behind it all," I say gesturing to Toph who was sitting on the couch with Suki.

"Don't look at me this was a two man job." Tog says pointing to Suki.

"Suki!" Sokka wines.

"Sorry Sokka but you looked so cute when you were worried," Suki says. I want to throw up.

"Anyway guys where is my car?" I ask.

"In the garage. Why?" Sokka says.

"Because we sole it. Anyway Katara how was your date with Zuko?" Toph asks.

"It was NOT a date. And you don't get to know since this is all your fault. " I say walking toward the stairs.

"Aw please! Come on we're sorry. " Suki begs. I continue waking and say,

"Nope," then go to my room up stairs. I throw my self onto my bed. I just can't get Zuko out of my head. First he acts like a jerk and now he is caring and sensitive. My life just got alot more complicated.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm not sure if I should keep on going with the story since no one seems to be into it. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I still want to know what you think. I can take criticism. Well the 5 th chapter is up. **


End file.
